Super Smash Brothers 5
(Note To contrubutors: This is a currently unfinished page, but your more than welcom to edit. Before you think of putting any third-party characters in the page, make sure there from the 6 mentioned game serie) They'll be a possiblity of 2 more if 4 sells well. This should be the fifth installment of the Super Smash Brothers series for Nintendo's next gen systems after the 3DS and Wii U. There should be an adventure mode similar to the one in Brawl and the altinate title should be "Super Smash Brothers: NintendoXThird Party". Nintendo Characters Super Mario *Mario *Luigi *Waluigi *Peach *Bowser *Petey Perannah *Bowser Jr. *Rosalina *Dr. Mario *Bazooka Peach (From Mario+Rabbids: Battle Kingdom) *Bride Peach (Super Mario Odyssey) Captain Toad *Captain Toad *Toadette Luigi's Mansion *Ghost Hunter Luigi *Boo Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *King K. Rool *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. Zelda *Link *Zelda *Sheik *Gannondorf *Toon Link *Toon Zelda *Hilda *Young Link *Princess Styla Metroid *Samus *Zero-Suit Samus Yoshi *Yoshi *Yarn Yoshi Kirby *Kirby *Meta-Knight *King Dedede *Bandana Waddle Dee *Masked Dedede *D3 (3 Dedede copies piloting a canon from Planet Rorobot). Star Fox *Fox *Peppy *Falco *Wolf Pokemon *Pikachu *Charizard *Jiggly Puff *Lucario *Greninja *Pichu *Mewtwo *Ivysaur *Squirtle F-Zero *Captain Falcon Earthbound *Ness *Lucas Ice Climbers *Ice Climbers Fire Emblem *Marth *Ike *Lyn *Lucina *Roy *Robin/Daraen Game and Watch *Mr. Game & watch *Chef *Fireman Kid Icarus *Pit *Palutena *Viridi Wario *Wario *Mona Pikmin *Olimar *Pikmin - lighter version of Olimar *Louie *President *Brittany Gyromite *R.O.B. Animal Crossing *Villager *Resetti *Isabelle *K.K *Kapp'n Wii Fit *Wii Fit Trainer Xenoblade Chronicals *Shulk Legendary Starfy *Starfy *Moe *Mermaid (fighting in her human form, but turns back during her taunts, intro, outros and in the water only) *Pearl Sprite Punch-Out *Little Mac *King Hippo Smash *Mii Fighters *False Peach *False Zelda *False Diddy Kong Rythem Heaven *Corus Member Splatoon *Inkling Duck Hunt *Duck Hunt Paper Mario *Paper Mario *Paper Peach *Paper Luigi Third-Party Characters Mr. Driller *Susumu Hori *Anna Hottenmeyer Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Dr. Neo Cortex *Ripper Roo Bomberman *White Bomber *Bomber Ballerina Klonoa *Klonoa *Lolo Rayman *Rayman *Globox *Barbara *Count Razoff Shantae *Shantae Sonic *Sonic *Amy *Scourge *Dr.Eggman MegaMan *MegaMan *Roll Pac-Man *Pac-Man *Cylindria Pop'n Music * Mimi and Nyami * Mana * Sumire Dragon Age *Morgan (In her puffy ball gown) Raving Rabbids *Rabbid Tak *Tak *Jeera *Lok *Cheif Tales of Vesperia * Princess Estelle Five Nights at Freddy *Freddy Fazbear Bioshock *Elizabeth (Blue dress as default) *Big Daddy (Playstation All Stars Battle Royale style) Elf Bowling *Dingle Kringle Mighty No. 9 * Beck * Call Team Fortress 2 * The Heavy * The Scout * The Spy Boom Beach * Dr. T Poker Night at The Inventory * Reginald Van Winslow Fallout * Vault Boy Borderlands * Gage * Claptrap Yooka-Laylee * Yooka and Laylee * Capital B Persona * Chie Metal Gear Solid * Solid Snake * Raiden Bonanza Bros * Bonanza Bros * Duke Kuuzo OS Tan (Os Girls) * Me-Tan * 2k-Tan * XP-Tan * 95-Tan * 98- Tan And 98SE-Tan Duo Gunvolt * Gunvolt * Joule Gurumin * Parin Puyo Puyo * Arle and Carbunkle * Ringo * Amitie Cuphead * Cuphead * Mugman * The Devil * Mr. King Dice Bendy and The Ink Machaine * Bendy A Hat in Time * Hat Kid * Mustache Girl Rivalies The characters can face there rival in classic mode before facing Master Hand (or Crazy Hand). Kind of like in Playstation All-Stars. This section is currently incomplete,. Clone Characters *Gannondorf-Captain Falcon *Fox-Falco *Lok-King Dedede *Ripper Roo-Cranky Kong *Pearl Sprite-Bowser Jr. *Vault Boy-Mr. Game and Watch Pallet Swap Characters *Kooplins-Bowser Jr. *Alph-Olimar *Gold Waddle Dee-Bandana Waddle Dee *Female Villager-Villager *Male WiiFit Trainer-WiiFit Trainer *Cute Pink Bomber-White Bomber *Mrs. PacMan-Cylindria *FanBoy-Tak *Chum-Chum-Jeera *Oz's Mom-Lok *Mr. Mufflin-Cheif *Estelle's Blue Dress-Princess Estelle *Anna's Puffy Dress-Anna Hottenmeyer *Gentleman Claptrap-Claptrap *Captain K. Rool-King K. Rool *Inkling Boy-Inkling Concol-Only Stages *Stage based on Super Mario 3D World * Stage based on Dr. Luigi *Stage based on Mario Kart 8 *Stage based on Donkey Kong Country Returns: Tropical Freeze *Stage based on Kirby: Return to Dream Land *Stage based on Wario Land: Shake It * Stage based on Game & Wario *Stage based on Pikmin 3 * Stage based on Mr. Driller G *Stage based on Mr. Driller: Drill Land * Stage based on Crash Nitro Kart *Stage based on Crash of The Titans * Stage based on Bomberman Generartion *Stage based on Bomberman Land *Stage based on Klonoa Wii *Stage based on Rayman Origins * Stage based on Rayman Legends *Stage based on Shantae: Half-Genie Hero *Stage based on Sonic Boom *Stage based on Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures *Stage based on Pop'n Music Wii *Stage based on Dragon Age Inquistion *Stage based on Tak and The Guardians of Gross *Stage based on Tales of Vesperia *Stage based on Rabbids Go Home *Stage based on Five Nights at Freddy's *Stage based on Biloshock: Infinate *Stage based on Mighty No. 9 *Stage based on Team Fortress 2 *Stage based on Poker Night at The Inventory *Stage based on Fallout 4 *Stage based on Yooka-Laylee *Stage based on Persona 5 Handheld-Only Stages *Stage based on Mario Tennis: Open *Stage based on Mario Kart 7 * Stage based on Mario Party: Island Tour * Stage based on Mario Golf: World Tour *Stage based on Diddy Kong Racing *Stage based on Lengend of Zelda: Four Swords *Stage based on Kirby Mass Attack * Stage based on Kirby Tripple Trouble *Stage based on The Legendary Starfy *Stage based on Puzzle & Dragons Z *Stage based on Mr. Driller A *Stage based on Crash Bandicoot's Huge Adventure * Stage based on Crash Boom Bang *Stage based on Bomberman DS * Stage based on Bomerman Land Touch *Stage based on Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tourtament *Stage based on Rayman 3D *Stage based on Shantae and The Pirate's Curse *Stage based on MegaMan and Bass *Stage based on MegaMan: Powered Up *Stage based on Sonic Boom *Stage based on Sonic Rush Adventure *Stage based on Project X Zone *Stage based on Rabbids 3D *Stage based on Elf Bowling *Stage based on Mighty No. 9 *Stage based on Boarderlands 2 *Stage based on Poker Night at The Inventory *Stage based on Persona 4: Golden Returing Stage *Yoshi Island 64 *Yoshi Story *The Fountain of Dreams *Mushroom Kingdom 2 *Boxing Ring *Gamer *Spirit Tracks *Rainbow Road *Wrecking Crew *Jungle Hyjinx *Great Cave Offensive *Skyloft *Pac-Maze *Reset Bomb Forest *3D Land *Pilotwings *Paultena's Tempe *Halbeard *Mario Circuit (Brawl) *Mario Circuit (Smash 4) *Mushroom Kingdom U *Duck Hunt *Town and City *Tortimer Island *Dreamland (Smash 4) *Paper Mario Stage *Pirate Ship *Big Blue Assist Trophies *Waluigi *Baby Daisy *Chain Chomp *Tiki Goons *Tingle *Knuckle Joe *Bonkers *Ribbon *Jeff *Kat and Ana *Brittany *Starfy's Sister *Bear Hugger *Aran Ryan *An Undergrounder *Mermaid Bomber *Komodo Brothers *a Hoodlum/Hoodmonger *Blonde Twins from Shantae and The Pirate's Curse *Sir Cumcerence *Slog *Balloon Boy *King (Pop'n Music) *Don Mommy *Booker (Bioshock: Infinite) *Little Sister (Bioshock) *Balloon Boy *Trowzer *Teddy (Persona) Smash Run Enenies *Koopa Troopas *Paratroopas *Hammer Bros. *Goombas *Giant Goombas *Kritters *Tiki Goons *Redeads *Shy Guys *Fly Guys *Pirate Guys *Magikoopas *Waddle Dees *Parasal Waddle Dee *Waddle Doos *Plasma Whisp *Tac *Blade Knights *Porky Bots *Polar Bears *Minicuties *Shake King's Goons *Bulborbs *Shadow Bugs *Lab Assistants *N. Gin's Rhino Pirates *Koo-Alas *Znus *Hige-Hige Bandits *Hoodlums/Hoodmongers *Toads (Rayman Legends) *Razorbeard's Henchmen *Risky Boots' Henchmen *Pupununu Tribe People *Big Daddy (Bioshock) *Little Sister (Bioshock) *Dingle Kringle's Penguin Henchmen *Dr. T's Turtles *Minions (Yooka-Laylee) Mii Fighter Costume * Captain Toad * Lyn * Chef Kawasaki * Mermaid (Human form) * Wii Fit Trainer * Mujoe * Papu Papu * Taizo Hori * Morgan's Puffy's Dress * Estelle's White Dress * Estelle's Blue Dress * Little Sister * Elizabeth's blue dress * The Komodo Brothers * Roll Dress (Mega Man 1-7 version) * Roll Dress (MegaMan 8 version) * Zelda's TP Dress * Zelda's LBW Dress * Toadette (Captain Toad version) * Nimue * Komodo Brothers * Beck * Call * The Scout * The Spy * Reginald Van Winslow * Palutena * Balloon Boy * Maylu Sakuria * Foxy * Count Razoff * Shadow Bug Prime * Duck Hunt * King Dedede * Bandanna Waddle Dee * Waluigi * Ripper Roo * Tennis Rosalina * Bazooka Peach * Bride Peach Bosses *King Boo *Magalor *Shake King *False Mermaid *False White Bomber *False Razoff *False Milda *Dr. Manhole's Drill Machine *Dingodile *Mujoe *Betryus *Zariah Voice Suggestions *Charles Martinet-Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi/Paper Mario *Sam Kelly-Peach/Captain Toad/Toadette/Paper Peach/False Peach *Billy West-Bowser *Corey Burton-Donkey Kong *Eric Bauza-Diddy Kong/Petey Pirannah/Count Razoff/False Diddy Kong/False Razoff *Laura Baily-Dixie Kong *Kari Wahlgren-Cranky Kong/Roll/(Pac-Man World Style) Cylindria *Ziggy Marley-Funky Kong *Roger Bumpass-King Dedede/Masked Dedede *Brain Drummond-Meta-Knight *Matt Hill-Bandana Waddle Dee *Monica Rial-Captain Olimar *Cherami Leigh-Crash Bandicoot/Barbara/Brittany/Gage/Laylee *Luci Christian-Mermaid/False Mermaid *Phil LaMarr-Duck Hunt Dog/Hammer Bro. *Calos Alaraqui-Duck Hunt Duck/King K. Rool *Sam Regal-Pac-Man *Alexis Tipton-Coco Bandicoot *Jamie Marchi-Shantae/Ripper Roo *Patrick McKenna-Globox/Dingodile/Komodo Moe *Colleen O' Staughnessy-Susumu Hori *Andrea Libman-Anna Hottenmeyer/Wiggler/Zariah *Johnathan Wilson-Rayman *Jess Harnell-Yooka *Jeff Bennett-Beck *Stephanie Mills-Call *Scott McCord-MegaMan *Roger L. Jackson-Reginald Van Winslow Category:2020 Category:2020 video games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Mario Category:Sonic Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Pokémon Category:Kirby Category:Mega Man Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Rayman Category:Pikmin Category:Donkey Kong